User blog:Glop48/Marvel meets LOL : Deadpool,The Merc with a Mouth
Hello summoners ! And probably you are wondering "What are you doing ? Deadpool is Marvel property,you maniac !" That is true.And,of course,this could never happen in real life,as Marvel will never work with Riot.But this was made just for fun,so enjoy : Deadpool,The Merc with a Mouth For people that don't know how he looks you should do a Google search.But to make it short,he wears a full red costume with some black line along his body,his body is scarred and so his suit covers his whole body and a belt with his symbol on it.He wields many weapons,but for this incarnation he only has two guns.He also dual wields swords and a teleporter (that doesn't really work).His powers are a powerfull healing factor and his ability to break the 4th wall. Abilities : Passive : 4th Wall Crisis : After 6 basic attacks,Deadpool sends his opponent flying trough the screen,knocking the enemy up for a short while Q-Chimichangas ! - With his passion for chimichangas Deadpool slashes enemies in a cone repeatedly,dealing physical damage to all enemies.Deadpool is silenced and unable to move for the duration. W-Boom Shots-Deadpool pulls out his guns and fires in an aoe around him,dealing damage to all targets and briefly slowing them. E-Deadpool Teleporter-Using his teleporter,Deadpool teleports a short distance,after which his teleporter malfunctions and damages everybody in a small radius.There is a small chance that he will take some damage for this,but this can't kill him. R-You Can't Resist The Deadpool,Baby ! - After a speech bubble appears above Deadpools head,his personality attracts the love of his enemies,manifesting it by attacks and thus taunting them.His healing factor kicks in at the time,making him heal all damage that the enemies dealt during the taunt.Also at the end he will damge everybody around him for some little physical damage. Tell me what you think an i will continue with his lore and of course,quotes.Also do you think i should continue this series or not ? Skill guide : Passive- This is your only form of true crowd control.The damage isn't high and it takes some time to charge but the knock up will be very usefull early game. Q-Great damage and wide cone,but the effect will end once you move away. W-Your spamable skill.Great damage and the aoe is very good.The slow is very bad,but it is there. E-Your simple escape/initiation ability.It will deal decent damage,but be carefull,it can damage you. R-Its a taunt that makes him invulnerable to the taunted enemies attacks and ends with damage to them.However, you will not heal from any damage taken from enemies or turrets that haven't been taunted. Quotes : Upon selection : "Ladies,the wait is over,you can get a piece of Deadpool !" Movement : "Summoners,transform and roll out " "May the chimichanga be with me ! " "I love green cursors !" "To the tall grass " "Mine are bigger......The swords of course " "I like it when you click ....Click again !" "Yo dawng lets go ! ' Attacking : "Pickle sandwiches ! "Time for the chimichanga ! " "You don't mind the stabing,do you ?" "Cool story bro !" "Es numero uno.....in stabbing !" "Dabdab,doodlei,di,watch me turn you in confetti !" Joke : "Hmm,i wonder what happens if i take out this pixel...Will i be a pirate ? " Taunt : "I am Deadpool,place taunt after the beep....BEEP....Love doing that ! Taunting a Garen : AHHHH....A wild Garen appeared.Garen uses spin to win.Its super effective !" Taunting a Teemo : "Teemo,you don't mind if i blow you up into the screen ? K,thanks !" Taunting a Mordekaiser : "Huehuehuehuehue.....Who laughs like this ? Oh wait......." Taunting any female : "Who wants some Deadpool ! I know,everybody ! " Taunting a Jax : So you want me to....bring it on ? OK ! pulls out some big guns* Upon casting his ultimate : "Drop everything,including that bannana,Deadpool is here !" "Check me out,non-deadpools ! " Category:Custom champions